A Demon's Fairy
by nega saiyan
Summary: To Lucy, what happened was due to a mission she was determined to complete. To certain others, it was because of a needless sacrifice attempt. Now, most of her memories gone and weird markings on her body, the students of True Cross Academy must try and jog Lucy's memory and fix what's ever wrong with her. If they can't, Lucy may become the danger, not be in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today, Lucy hadn't planned on going to the guild, but when Mirajane said that she was needed at the guild, Lucy had no choice but to go.

"Weird. Wonder what they need me for? Maybe Natsu is trying to burn down the guild again." Lucy wondered aloud. It didn't take too long before she reached her guild. The doors being shut, Lucy easily pushed them wide open.

"Hey everyone! I'm here!" Lucy declared.

Practically everyone in the guild replied by saying 'hey' or 'hello'. Even though all of their greetings sounded mostly cheerful, there was something in the tone of their voices that Lucy just couldn't pick up. She then decided to ignore it and walk over to Mirajane, who was talking to Elfman and Lissana, to ask her what she need.

"Hey Mira." Lucy said, making the bar maid slightly jump.

"O-oh. Lucy, hi." Mira said.

"So, what did you call me for?" Lucy asked.

"The Master...he has something important to talk to you about." Mira said. This time, Lucy could pick up what the other tone in Mirajane's voice was. it was sadness.

"Mira, what's wrong? I mean, the guild seems to be a bit...gloomier today, isn't it?" Lucy said.

"No! It's nothing! The guild is probably just having a bad day is all!" Mira said, waving her hands in front of her while wearing a nervous smile.

Lucy knew something was wrong, but she decided she would talk to the Master about this important thing first then talk with some of her friends to see what's going on. Lucy walked up stairs to the Master's office on the second floor.

"Master?" Lucy said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Lucy heard. Lucy opened the door to see the Master sitting on his desk.

"You needed to see me?" Lucy said, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Lucy. Yes, please sit down." Master said. Lucy did just that and sat down on a chair in front the desk.

"You see, Lucy, the Magic Council has this mission that you have been selected to do." Master said. After hearing that, Lucy rose from her seat fast to make it fall backwards. That was also the moment she completely forgot about the attitude of the entire guild.

"Are you serious!? A mission from the Magic Council!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes. But, you must go by yourself." Master said.

"By myself? Well, I guess that would help me as training. But, why me?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry. It was selected for you perfectly based on your skills. And you are to leave for it as soon as possible." Master said, giving her a piece of paper.

Lucy quickly snatched the paper out of his hand and looked it over. The reward was 100,000,000 jewels, so that obviously peeked Lucy's interest. Still, she paid attention that the mention was to kill a demon in a isolated mountain cave.

"Master, do you know why the reward is so high?" Lucy asked.

"...I don't really know. That just shows how much of a problem this demon is." Master replied.

"Alright then, I'll leave right away! I'll see you later Master." Lucy said, rushing out the door.

During the entire time she was talking to him though, Lucy didn't notice that the Master, like everyone one else in the guild, wore a worried and sad expression. Lucy quickly came down stairs and the began to rush towards the door.

"Lucy!" someone called out. That made Lucy skid to a stop right in the doorway. She turned around to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the exceeds.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Erza asked.

"Guys! My bad, I was in such a hurry I forgot to tell you guys. I got a really special mission from the Council." Lucy said, obviously excited. Due to that excitement, Lucy could barely the worry written on their faces and in their voiced.

"Wow. A personal mission the Council. That's...great, Lucy." Gray said.

"Um, if you guys are worried, don't. It seems like a pretty easy mission and it picked just for me." Lucy said, trying to make them less worried from what she noticed.

"Shouldn't someone go with you? I mean, I know it's just for you, but still." Natsu said.

"Sorry, Master said I have to go by myself. And to leave as soon as possible, so I'll have to talk to you guys later." Lucy said, waving goodbye before jogging out of the door.

"Man. What was up with them? Maybe Mira was right, the entire guild must've been having an off day. Wonder why though? I'll talk to my team once I get back." Lucy said as she headed back to her apartment to pack her things.

The city the mission was near was a two day trip by train, then the long trek up the mountain, so she decided pack a hot pink tank-top and a long sleeved black shirt, with a pair of jean shorts and gray sweat pants. Not to mention some jewels. Lucy was already wearing her combat boots and belt that held her whip and keys, so she only needed to pack some clothes. She then left to head to the train station, but Lucy decided to stop at magic shop that caught her eye.

"Might as well stock up. They may have keys." Lucy said.

She entered the shop and began to search through the shelves until something caught her eye. It was in a box full of rags and clothes, on top of it was a pair of black leather elbow length gloves. The fingers were silver colored, the wrists were wrapped with chains, and there was a circular sapphire gem on the back of each place where the hand was. Something about them just made Lucy have to have them.

"Excuse me, how much for these gloves?" Lucy asked. The store owner looked at her to see what Lucy meant.

"Probably just a hundred jewels. Those were sold to me by some crazy old man who said they can destroy demons." the store owner said.

Hearing that, Lucy automatically bought them. Because of the price and what the store owner said. After that that, once she got to the train station, bought a ticket, and got onto the train, Lucy put on the gloves. She looked at them on her arms at all different angles.

"Destroy demons huh? Not sure about that, but they may come in handy." Lucy said, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Lucy decided to sleep most of the train ride, besides when she had to eat or when she just looked out the window. It felt weird to her to be going on a mission on her own, but Lucy knew it was for the best if she could just get the job done. Before getting off the train once she reached her destination, Lucy changed into her long sleeved shirt and her jean shorts. Even from the train station, Lucy could see the mountain.

"Man. Ignoring how far away it is, that's gonna be some climb. Unless..." Lucy said, pulling out Virgo's key.

 **"Open, gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"** Lucy chanted. A golden magic circle appeared and, in a puff of smoke, Lucy's favorite pink haired maid appeared.

"You called princess?" Virgo said, bowing her head.

"Yeah. Virgo, see the mountain? I need you to take me to the top of that thing. But, just not too fast, ok?" Lucy said nervously, remembering how fast Virgo can run.

"Of course princess." Virgo said.

Picking up Lucy, Virgo took off running. Even if it wasn't Virgo's top speed, it was pretty fast to Lucy, so she tightly held onto Virgo's sleeve and kept her eyes closed with all the wind hitting her face. It took at least ten minutes until Virgo reached the mountain itself, then an extra five minutes for her to get to the top.

"We are here, princess." Virgo said. Lucy, finally able to open her eyes, looked around carefully had Virgo put her down. She stumbled a bit, but Lucy regained her balance.

"Thanks Virgo. You can go back now." Lucy said.

"No punishment, princess?" Virgo said.

"No Virgo." Lucy laughed. With that, Virgo disappeared.

"Good. Now, to find that cave." Lucy said, walking on the trail that still lead a small bit upwards. Luckily, it didn't take long at all until Lucy found the cave. It was actually where the trail was leading. Just from standing out side of it, Lucy could feel an evil presence coming out of it.

"Oh man. Well, no backing out now." Lucy said, pulling on each of her gloves. She pulled out a key.

 **"Open, gate of the Lion, Loke!"** Lucy chanted. In a matter of second, Loke, in his usual tuxedo, appeared.

"Hey Lucy. Been awhile." Loke said.

"Loke, see this cave?" Lucy said, ignoring his usual flirty attitude and focused on the cave. Loke the looked at the cave and got the same feeling Lucy did.

"I need you watch my back, got it?" Lucy said, grabbing her whip.

"No problem." Loke said, making his fist glow.

They both carefully entered the cave. The evil presence seemed to strengthen the deeper they went in, not to mention it got darker. Either good or bad luck, they didn't have to go in too deep before they found what they were looking for. Or rather, it found them, because the first thing that happened was Lucy suddenly felt something grab her ankle and she was slammed into the wall of the cave.

"Lucy!" Loke exclaimed.

"Ow! Crap, what was that!?" Lucy groan, kneeling on the ground. Before either of them could figure it out, they started hearing a mixture of a laughing and hissing noise.

" _Ssu-ssu-ssu._ Ssso, those fool _sss_ _ss_ sent another one to me." someone said. The voice was feminine, but because of the cave's echoes, Lucy and Loke couldn't figure where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you!?" Lucy shouted, looking around her.

"You of all people should know that. You were _ss_ sent to kill me after all." the voice said. Following that, Lucy felt something wrap and around her waist and this time she was thrown against the ceiling if the cave.

"Lucy!" Loke exclaimed again, this time catching her. Lucy couched up a little blood and she had a few scratches and bruises now, but other than that she was fine.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Loke asked as he set Lucy down on her feet. Lucy just wiped a little blood off of her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, you're the demon? Then why don't you come out and face us!?" Lucy said.

" _Ssu-ssu-ssu._ Even if I did, that wouldn't change anything. Now that you are here..." the voice said.

When she stopped speaking for a moment, Lucy and Loke began hearing the sound of something moving across the ground. The two of them looked around, but it was still too dark to see anything that was far away clearly. But, before either of them could try and worry about finding where the noise coming from, Lucy and Loke suddenly felt something wrap around their waits, pinning them back to back.

"What the!?" Lucy exclaimed, looking down. But, the strange thing is, Lucy didn't see anything.

"Loke, what's happening!? There's nothing there!" Lucy said, trying push off something that she couldn't see.

"I-I don't know!" Loke said.

" _Ssu-ssu-ssu._ As _ss_ I _ss_ said, now that you are here, you will die!" the voice said.

* * *

 **(2 days later)** *The Fairy Tail guild*

After Lucy left, the started becoming its usual loud self, but it was much quitter than usual. Obviously, everyone had something on their minds. But, those thoughts were interrupted when the guild doors suddenly burst open.

"Someone, please, help!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

When the guild members crowded around the door, what they saw put them all in shock. It was Aries and Virgo, carrying a very, _very_ , injured Lucy. They couldn't see her face, but her clothes were practically just small rags hanging on her body, only her belt, whip, keys, and gloves they've never seen before were intact. There was dried blood all over her, on her arms, legs, face, even her hair. If Virgo hadn't had done a quick patch job, Lucy obviously would have bled to death.

"Oh my god..." Wendy said, holding her hands over her mouth.

"What happened to her!?" Gray shouted.

"Sh-she and Leo were fighting a demon, b-but they they couldn't see it. In the end, Loke had to leave because he was too injured and Lucy had to run, just barely escaping." Aries exclaimed, unshed tears in her eyes.

"We appeared with our own power and bandaged all her major injures. Using the train, we got back as quick as we could." Virgo explained.

"Someone, get her to the infirmary! Wendy, go and wait there to heal her." Erza said.

Wendy quickly nodded her head and ran to the infirmary. Natsu was the one who picked up Lucy and took her to the infirmary. Lucy was definitely unconscious as Natsu carried her. Levy, Gajeel Gray, Erza, the exceeds, and Mira and her siblings were the ones who followed Natsu and Lucy. It took at least half an hour, Lucy was finally cleaned up and as healed as she could be. Her forehead down to her eyes were wrapped in bandages, both arms and both legs were completely bandaged, along with her chest down to her stomach.

"Wendy, will she be ok?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood, so it my be awhile until she wakes up. Not too mention, something is wrong with her eyes, but they should be fine too." Wendy explained.

"Thank goodness." Levy sighed.

"I just can't believe how badly injured she got." Lisanna said. Just as she said that, Lucy began to squirm in the bed she was laying. Everyone in the room watched Lucy as she even began to sit up, just a little bit.

"Lucy, you're awake!" Happy exclaimed.

"Ugh...What? What happened? Wasn't I-...Oh yeah, that's right." Lucy mumbled. She reached up and touched the bandages around her eyes.

"Ah, please don't take those off Lucy! Your eyes seemed to be damaged so they need to heal." Wendy explained.

"Oh, thanks Wendy." Lucy said.

"Lucy...what happened out there?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I summoned Loke right before I went into the cave where the demon was waiting. When we entered, I was suddenly thrown into the wall and the ceiling of the cave. We started hearing the demon talking, the voice was female and it talked with long 's' sounds. The worst part of it was, neither of us could see it. Loke got too injured and had to go to back to the celestial world and I started taking to many hits to even summon a spirit. But, right as it was about finish me off, I felt my hand touch something and the demon suddenly screamed as it threw me out of the cave. And, next thing I knew, I woke up here." Lucy explained.

"So, you just barely survived because of luck?" Gajeel said.

"Basically." Lucy answered.

"It was lucky indeed." Master said. Everyone looked back at the door to Master Makarov standing there.

"Master! I'm glad you're here." Lucy said. Makarov approached Lucy's bed.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Master asked.

"Yes, I am. And don't worry, I haven't given up on the job. I'll just rest up before going again then-" Lucy began to say.

"No! You are not going on that mission again." Master sternly said. Lucy let out a small gasp after hearing the Master raise his voice like that.

"What? Master, what are you saying? I mean, the mission was picked for me and-" Lucy tried persuading him.

"No! Even your team and friends agrees with me, that mission is too much for you and you are forbidden to go on it again!" Master shouted. Lucy stopped talking after hearing that. She just looked in the direction she knew they were in.

"Guys...is he telling the truth?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Wendy said, picking up Carla in her arms.

"I mean, look at you, Lucy." Gray said.

"You would've been killed if you weren't so lucky." Natsu said.

"So, yes, Lucy. We agree with the Master." Erza said.

"We're...so sorry, Lucy." Mira said.

"A man has to know when to back off." Elfman said.

When Lucy heard what all of her friends said, she couldn't even think about what to say. For a moment she just faced her friends, but then she looked down at her lap and tightly clenched the blanket that was covering her while forcing on a smile.

"Ok, I get it. You guys do know what's best for me after all. I understand, I'll get some rest." Lucy said. Her hands began trembling as she still clenched the blankets tightly.

"Um, guys, I think we should leave Lucy alone for awhile." Levy said. Everyone agreed and left the room. After they did though, it didn't take dragon slayer hearing to hear the sobs coming out of Lucy's room.

"...Master, now what will we do?" Erza asked. Makarov stayed quite for a few moments before answering.

"I'll have a talk with the Council. We aren't sending her out to die again." Master said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Makarov, you called us?" someone said.

After talking with Lucy, Master Makarov and the rest headed down stairs to use the guild's personal communication lacrima to get in contact with the magic council. Right now, one of the council's attendants answered the call and Makarov was talking to that person while the rest of the guild listened.

"I would like to talk to one of the council members." Master said. The attendant listened to that and left, leaving the guild to wait for minutes before a familiar council member was on the lacrima screen. It was the council member, Org.

"Makarov, you wanted to discuss something?" Org asked.

"Yes. It's about the mission you picked for Lucy." Master said.

"Ah, I see. Does that mean it has been dealt with?" Org asked.

"No. She came back. Alive." Makarov said. That seemed to shock Org.

"...Alive, huh? Well, she must be very lucky. But, you know that is not what was meant to happen." Org said.

"I know what was meant to happen. But, she came back. And I do not intend on sending her out again." Master said.

"Makarov, we know it's hard, but it must be done. For the sake of everyone." Org said.

"But it changes nothing! This needless annual sacrifice only prolongs that thing's existence!" Master shouted.

That was the real purpose of the mission. It wasn't a real mission at all, it was sacrificial mission. Once a year, a single guild and a single guild member would be selected by the Magic Council to go to the mountain where the demon Lucy faced lived to practically become food for the demon. It's true, the reward was due to the demon's threat, but it was also just meant to just persuade any person to go if they were scared. The person chosen must have high magic power, but seem less important to the guild to the council. So, this year, Fairy Tail was selected, and Lucy was sent out. But, unlike all the others, Lucy came back.

"We know that, Makarov, but until we think of someway to dispose of it permanently, this must be done." Org said.

They resorted to do this annual sacrifice because, even the strongest wizards couldn't beat it. And even if they did, it just seemed to come back again and again. And, since no one has been able to come back, no one has been able to report what it actually is. So, the council has resorted to call it a demon.

"Still, what we are doing is wrong. How many people have needless given their lives to that thing?" Master said.

The guild, just like right now, heard when the council called about the mission. They were all against it, but council said that another member would've been picked if Lucy didn't go, so it would've been pointless to argue about it since a member of thee guild would've died anyway.

"Makarov-" Org was going to talk again, but something happened.

"Master!" Levy exclaimed, running downstairs from the infirmary.

"What's wrong Levy?" Master asked.

"It's Lucy! I-I went to check on her, and now, she's gone!" Levy exclaimed, panicking. That automatically sent the entire guild into a panic.

"What!?" Natsu said.

"What do mean she's gone!?" Erza asked.

"She wasn't in her bed and the window was open!" Levy explained.

"She must've left to redo that mission!" Gray said.

"In her condition, she'll be killed for sure!" Wendy cried.

"No. What was she thinking?" Master said.

"Sounds like there are problems over there, Makarov." Org said.

"...We will discuss this another time. Right now, I must find my child." Master said, turning off the lacrima.

* * *

The park*

At the park in Magnolia, under the single tree there, Lucy sat there, taking off all of her bandages with Gemini, as Wendy, who was healing Lucy more, and Virgo, being the one who helped Lucy leave.

"Princess, are you sure it was wise to leave?" Virgo asked.

"Yes. After the way everyone was acting a few days ago and what they all just told me, the only way for things to go back to normal is for me to finish this." Lucy said, getting the final bandages off of her eyes. Her eyes looked a little foggy and the color of them looked faded, but besides that, they seemed perfectly fine. That was just at the same time as Gemini Wendy finished healing Lucy and turned back into Gemi and Mini.

"Alright. We finished." Gemi and Mini said.

"Thanks Gemini." Lucy said, closing their gates.

"Your clothes, princess." Virgo said.

Lucy took the clothes, because she was only wearing a bra and underwear once she got off the bandages. Lucy was now wearing her special gloves and belt with her keys and whip, a hot pink kimono top with a black tank top under shirt, dark blue shorts, and knee high white socks with black boots. She began to get up, but she fell back against the tree and ended up breathing heavily.

"Princess, your body may be healed, but you still haven't eaten enough to regain all the blood you lost." Virgo said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Probably should head home for a minute or something." Lucy said, beginning to leave the park.

"Should I accompany you, princess?" Virgo asked.

"No Virgo. You've done enough. Thank you." Lucy said, letting Virgo leave. Since she was close to her house, Lucy stopped by her place. That allowed her to get some food and she could repack all the things she'd need. This time, just food and jewels was all she packed.

"Alright. Better get moving. The whole guild will probably be after me by now." Lucy said.

She quickly left her house and ran to the train station. A few times Lucy had to hide from some random guild members that were checking to see if she was still in town. Just like before, Lucy got a ticket and got onto the train.

"Finally. Now, one more thing." Lucy said, taking out Loke's key.

 **"Open, gate of Lion, Loke."** Lucy quietly said. In a quick puff of golden smoke, Loke appeared in front of Lucy. He obviously didn't seem too happy about something.

"Hey Loke. Mind sitting down so we can talk?" Lucy asked. Loke did as Lucy asked and sat down in the seat across from Lucy.

"...I'm sorry Lucy." Loke said.

"For what? Loke, look, I'm fine." Lucy said.

"But I was supposed to protect you. And look what happened." Loke said, looking down. Lucy leaned over and took one of his hands into her own.

"Loke, look at me. I would've died if it hadn't been for you. Get a little banged up is just fine." Lucy said with a warm smile.

"Lucy...Thank you. I promise to do a better job of protecting you next time." Loke said. With that, Lucy closed his gate and decided to watch as the scenery flew by.

"It'll all be back to normal soon. I know it." Lucy muttered, falling asleep.

* * *

Lucy, finally back at the train station she needed to be, this time walked to the mountain. It took her at least half an hour to reach it, then another half an hour to climb it. Before reaching the top, Lucy stopped a few times eat some food she packed and to drink some water. All the time she was walking, Lucy thought of ways to be able to fight something she can't see. She thought of multiple ways once she finally reached the cave again. Lucy instinctively grabbed her one of her keys in case she needed to summon a spirit as she moved into the cave.

"Hey! Demon, you still here!?" Lucy shouted, her voice echoing throughout the cave. It didn't take long before the sound something moving across the ground.

" _Ssu-ssu-ssu._ _Ssso_ , you actually came back. I mus _ss_ t s _ss_ ay, I'm impres _ss_ ed." it said.

However, as the demon spoke, Lucy carefully walked forward and something caught her eye. It was faint, but Lucy could now see it. Something big and white was moving just in front of her. Lucy could see that the white thing was covered in scales just in the shadows.

 _"Scales? But, I didn't see those last time."_ Lucy thought.

"Tell me, are you actually some kind of snake or demon?" Lucy asked, keeping on her guard.

"Well, this _ss_ is rare. You can _ss_ see me, can't you? _Ssu-ssu-ssu._ Yes _ss_ , I am a demon." the demon said.

"What do you mean 'rare'? Why can I see you now?" Lucy said.

"That's _ss_ _ss_ simple. After being attacked by a demon and _ss_ surviving, anyone is _ss_ given the ability to _ss_ see us _ss._ " the demon said.

"So, that's why no one could say what you are. You kill anyone who comes here." Lucy said, her hand just barely shaking.

"That's _ss_ right. But, you managed to es _ss_ cape. That makes _ss_ you _ss_ special." the demon said.

"S-special?" Lucy repeated.

That was when the sound of something moving across the ground started again. This time, it only stopped when the demon now towered over her. When Lucy could finally see the demon, her face paled. The demon appeared as a giant white cobra, most of its body still coiled behind it. Its eyes had black slits and they were purple.

 _"She...she's huge! How am I supposed to..."_ Lucy thought, shaking, about to take a step back. But, that was when she remembered why she came here. Lucy was sent here to kill this demon, and she was not planning on leaving until she did.

"What's _ss_ wrong? There's _ss_ no reason to be _ss_ scared." the demon said, lowering its head down towards Lucy.

By instincts, Lucy tightly clenched her fist and punched the demon against the face. It wasn't a strong punch, but just by making contact, the demon reeled back while letting out a cry of pain. Lucy was shocked, but remembered that the same thing happened when her hand touched something last time. It must've been part of the demon's body. When Lucy put her attention back on the demon, she saw that the demon's face had a spot where its skin was peeling off and it was giving off smoke.

"Thos _s_ se gloves _ss._ Where did you get thos _ss_ e?" the demon said.

"It doesn't matter where I got them. It just matters that I can kill you with them." Lucy said, putting away her key and putting her fists up. None of her spirits could see the demon, and Loke obviously still needed time to heal, so Lucy had to fight along.

" _Ssu-ssu-ssu._ Jus _ss_ t because you got _ss_ special gloves, you think you can win?" the demon said.

"That's right." Lucy said.

"Then let's _ss_ _ss_ see if you can back up what you _ss_ say, girl." the demon said. When the demon said that, Lucy took a deep breath and charged at the demon, letting out a loud battle cry.

* * *

On the same mountain Lucy was at, more people were walking on the trail up the mountain.

"Yukio, remind me, what are we doing here?" a boy with pointed ear and tail asked. In front of him was another boy with glasses.

"I told you before we left, Rin. Some people reported they saw an injured girl being carried away from the mountain while the people who were carrying her seemed to be talking about a demon." Yukio said.

"Oh, right. But, why were we sent here?" Rin said.

"Because we just got word of a demon being here only a few days ago, and you didn't listen to me and tagged along." Yukio said. Rin just laughed nervously. With that, the two boys came across a cave at the end of the trail.

"So, this the cave where the demon should be?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see any signs of a demon being here. Be careful Rin." Yukio said, taking out one of his guns. The two of them walked carefully into the cave, only to see something more surprising than a demon. It was a girl. A girl with long blonde hair, looking a little beaten up, lying face down on the ground.

"A...a girl?" Rin said.

"What would a girl be doing up here?" Yukio said. Rin was the first one to get closer to the girl.

"Rin, be careful. It could be a trick." Yukio said. Rin didn't seem to listen as he kneeled onto the ground beside the girl, taking the girl into his arms and turning her over. She was unconscious.

"I don't think it's a trick, Yukio. This girl really needs out help." Rin said.

Yukio, putting his gun away, walked over to Rin and the girl he was now holding. Yukio closely looked at the girl and saw all of her injures. She was covered in bruises and cuts, but the major injures were two puncture wounds that looked like two holes on her right shoulder.

"If there was a demon here, this girl must've fought with it. We better take her back to the academy." Yukio said.

"Right." Rin said, picking on the girl and carrying her bridal style.

The two of them carried the girl all the way to the train station only to look for a door and, once no one else was around, Yukio took out a key used it to unlock the door. But instead of a room, there was what appeared to be a school ground on the other side. Yukio and Rin, taking the girl who was actually Lucy with them, entered the door and closed it behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"...Ah...My head. What happened?"_ Lucy thought as her eyes fluttered open.

When Lucy became more awake, she was met with a surprising sight. A white ceiling obviously inside of some kind room. She pushed herself up, then just realizing that she was also lying on a soft bed. Lucy looked around, completely confused.

"Where...am I?" Lucy muttered, looking around.

Before she could try to move, pain shot through her whole right shoulder. She gripped it and then just noticed that completely wrapped in bandages. She checked the rest of her limbs and saw that one of her ankles, part of her left forearm, and her whole waist was wrapped in bandages. Along with on patch being on her cheek. When she looked down to see she only had on a plain white dress, Lucy looked to find some clothes folded on a table next to some gloves and a belt across the room. Just when she asked that, Lucy saw the door open. Two boys and a girl came in.

One of the boys had glasses and was wearing some black clothes over a whit shirt and tie, the other boy had pointy ears and was carrying something long in a red sleeve on his back while he just wore a buttoned up shirt and tie with black pants and shoes, and the girl had blonde hair with a white shirt and short pink skirt with brown shoes and white knee high socks. All three of them wore different clothes, but they appeared to be some kind of uniforms.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was so worried." the girl said, rushing to the side of Lucy's bed.

"Try not to move too much. I managed to heal some of your wounds, but it's best if you get some rest." the girl added.

"Um, d-did you bring me here?" Lucy asked.

"No, that was actually us." the boy with pointy ears said. Lucy looked at the two boys.

"My name is Yukio Okumura." he said.

"My name is Rin Okumura." he said.

"And my name is Shiemi Moriyama." she said, bowing her head.

"Oh, well, thank you. And it's nice to meet all of you. But, just, what happened to me?" Lucy said.

"We were actually about to ask you that. You see, we found you unconscious in a cave completely beaten up." Yukio said, sitting in a chair beside Lucy's bed.

"In a cave?" Lucy said.

"Yes. And we got a report of a demon being there. So, do you remember anything?" Yukio asked.

"...Well, I remember buying those gloves that are on the table, then leaving on the train, and walking into a cave, but that's it." Lucy said.

"Ok. Well, after seeing your injures, it's definitely clear that a demon is there. Thank you telling us. Now, what's your name? We'll gladly escort you back home." Yukio said.

"My name is...it's...it's...Lucy! Yeah, that's it." she said, struggling for a second.

"You seemed to have trouble with that." Yukio said.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"Actually, besides a few things, I...I can't remember anything. I remember living with my mom and dad as a kid, a few random things, but then I'm suddenly buying gloves and going to a mountain." Lucy said.

"You mean you have partial amnesia?" the Shiemi asked.

"I guess so." Lucy answered.

"Yukio, we can't just leave her like this." Rin said.

"Exactly. It was obviously caused because the demon attack. Look at her eyes." Yukio said.

Rin and Shiemi looked at Lucy's eyes and they noticed what they meant. Lucy's eyes were the color brown shifting to gray. The brown area was obviously bigger than the grey area, but it was still gradually spreading.

"My eyes? What's wrong with them?" Lucy asked.

"That's what we need to find out. So, Lucy, for now I think it'd be best if you stayed here." Yukio said.

"I guess that's fine. I mean, I don't even know where I should go." Lucy said.

"It's settled then." Yukio said, standing up.

"But Yuki, who's going to watch her? We all have school." Shiemi said.

"That won't actually won't be a problem." someone said.

Everyone looked towards the door and saw a tiny white dog. The dog moved to foot of Lucy's bed the, poof! Pink smoke appeared and there stood a man with purple ear, pointy ears like Rin, and he was wearing a white suit and a white hat. He also held a umbrella and also wore a cape.

"Mephisto, what are you doing here?" Yukio asked.

"Word travels quickly, and I got word that we had a guest at our school." Mephisto said.

"Yeah. That would Lucy." Rin said, gesturing to Lucy.

"Well miss Lucy, I humbly welcome you to True Cross Academy." Mephisto said, taking his hat and bowing.

"Um, thank you." Lucy said.

"Mephisto, you see, Lucy has amnesia and I think it had something to do with a demon attack. I think it'd be best if Lucy stays here, but we don't know who should watch her." Yukio explained.

"Why that's an easy fix. Just have Rin watch her." Mephisto said. That caught everyone buy surprise.

"But, he has school." Yukio said.

"Then for the time being, he allowed to only go to the cram school and he may bring miss Lucy with him. Since she can now see demons, she could learn a thing or two. Plus, it's not like Rin likes going to regular school anyway." Mephisto said.

"Well, I guess that's true." Yukio said.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this!?" Rin shouted.

"Um, don't I, too?" Lucy sheepishly said.

"It's settled then!" Mephisto stated.

 _"Guess that's a no."_ Rin and Lucy thought.

"Yukio, I'd like to come and give a report about what you found." Mephisto said.

"Yes sir. Rin, take Lucy back to our dorm. Shiemi, you can go back to your dorm now." Yukio said.

"Fine." Rin said.

"Ok. See you later, Rin, Yuki." Shiemi said as she left. Mephisto and Yukio also left, leaving Rin and Lucy in the room.

"Hey, do you think you can walk or do I have to carry you?" Rin asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need a minute to change." Lucy said, pushing the blanket off of her and started getting out of bed. She stumbled around a bit, but Lucy was able to steady herself. Lucy walked over to the table that had clothes on it and stood beside it as she picked up the clothes.

"Um, do you mind leaving the room for a minute?" Lucy asked nicely.

"Oh, right." Rin said.

It only took a few minutes, but Lucy finally came out of the room in her new clothes since her old ones were practically destroyed, again. She now had on a baggy white shirt that was mid-thigh length, purple shorts and black and white high tops. She wore her belt outside of the shirt and she obviously wore her gloves as well.

"So, are you ready now?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied. The two walked side by side to Rin's dorm in complete silence. Lucy kept looking around at everything since this was all new to her.

"So, um, Lucy, you really can't remember anything?" Rin asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I remember how I get my keys, but not what lead up to it." Lucy said.

"What are those keys for anyway?" Rin asked.

"I'm able to summon spirits with them." Lucy said.

"Spirits? What are you, a magician or something?" Rin said as a joke.

"Actually, I'm a wizard." Lucy replied. When Rin heard that, he knew what he saw was actually was not funny.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Rin mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"No, it's fine. But, what exactly are you guys? I mean, you talk about demons and all?" Lucy asked.

"Some people here are Exorcists, people like me are studying to be Exorcists, and the rest here are just high school students." Rin explained.

"Exorcists?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. They're people who deal with getting rid of demons." Rin explained.

"Wow. Are there different types or are they all the same?" Lucy asked.

"There are different type. Some use chants, guns, and swords. I use a sword." Rin said, grabbing the red thing on his back.

"What kind does that Yuki guy use?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Yukio, my younger twin brother. And he uses guns." Rin answered.

"I kinda figured you were brothers since you both said you had the same last names. But I honestly thought he was the older one." Lucy said.

"Heh. If you knew us kids, then you could tell the difference." Rin said.

"Haha. I bet I would." Lucy laughed. When Rin saw Lucy smile, he couldn't help but let a small blush creep onto his face.

"So, um, mind telling me about what you do remember?" Rin asked while looking away.

"I...I remember living with my mom and dad. It was just the three of us with some maids and other help in a giant house." Lucy said.

"You had maids? Were you rich?" Rin asked as he stopped walking. Lucy also stopped walking.

"Yeah, actually. It was nice and all, but then...my mom died. My dad started being really mean to me and only paid attention to me if it was for his benefit." Lucy said, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Ah, please don't cry! I'm sorry I brought it up." Rin said panicking. Letting out a few sniffles, Lucy wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad I could at least remember my mom. But, I just wonder what my dad's doing right now? I mean, I don't remember what happened to him after I ran away from home." Lucy said.

"You ran away from home?" Rin asked, a little shocked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, how would you feel being stuck somewhere where you're practically hated?" Lucy said, not looking him in the eye. When Rin heard that, memories began flowing into his mind. All the times he got into fights or let his anger get the better of him when he was a kid.

"...I actually know that feeling." Rin said. Lucy snapped her head back, looking Rin in the eye.

"All the time when I was a kid and even now, I let my anger get the best of me and I end up getting into fights. People always called me demon for that." Rin said, now looking away himself. Lucy didn't know what to say, but after a few moments, she was actually started smiling.

"Now I'm sorry for bringing it up. But still, at least I now have at least one good new memory. I have something in common with an Exorcist." Lucy said, smiling at him. This time, when Rin looked at Lucy smiling, he had to turn around to his a deep red blush.

"A-alright then, we should probably get going. Yukio would probably kill me if I didn't get you to our dorm soon." Rin said, still not facing Lucy.

He started walking before Lucy, but she quickly began following while letting out a small laugh. The whole time walking, Rin stayed in front of Lucy. Since they were close to it already, it didn't take too long before Rin and Lucy reached Rin's dorm. The first thing Rin did was take Lucy to his and Yukio's room.

"So, you and Yuki live here all your selves?" Lucy asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rin answered.

"Why? Is it because Mr. bigshot teacher wanted some alone time with his big brother?" Lucy said teasingly.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin protested.

"So, am I gonna have to sleep on the floor since you two need your beds?" Lucy asked, sitting the chair next to Rin's desk.

"No, no. If anything you can take my bed." Rin said.

"No. That wouldn't fair since you're already watching me." Lucy said.

"Well, I can't exactly let you take Yukio's bed. And I really shouldn't let you sleep on the floor." Rin said, slightly pacing back and forth.

"...Maybe we could share the bed." Lucy said. That caused Rin to stop where he was and his body was stiff.

"Y-you mean, me and you, in the same bed?" Rin said, obviously embarrassed at the thought.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but sharing a bed with someone doesn't bother me. Maybe I slept with one of my spirits or a friend really often. Either way, I wouldn't mind." Lucy said.

"I, um, uh, I'll be right back!" Rin said, rushing out of the room, steam practically coming out of his ears.

After that, Lucy was left all alone in the room. Lucy moved to sit on Rin's bed and, once she did, she took off the glove on her right to look at something that caught her eye earlier. On the back of right hand, there was a pink mark that she didn't recognize.

"I wonder what this mark is from, it does feel familiar. Did I get a tattoo or something?" Lucy wondered out loud. Meanwhile, in the hallway, Rin was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and tightly clutching his shirt. His face still showing a deep blush.

"Man...what's with this girl?" Rin muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a yawn, Rin groggily rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. The first thing he did was look around the room and, like he expected, Yukio was sleeping in the bed across from his and everything was just normal. But, as he moved to get out of bed, he realized two things that were different. One, for once he didn't over sleep, and two, he remembered her wasn't the only one on his bed. Quickly remembering while looking over his shoulder to find Lucy, he scrambled out of his bed while making sure not to wake her.

"Oh man, so it wasn't a dream." Rin muttered. Just then, Yukio started to wake up himself.

"Rin, what are you doing up already?" Yukio asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I just woke up early for once, ok!?" Rin replied. After putting on his glasses, Yukio looked at Rin's bed to see Lucy still lying there. Since he came home late, Yukio didn't see Lucy in Rin's bed because Rin was blocking his view.

"What did you do Rin?" Yukio said.

"Wha!? I didn't do anything! She just, well, it was her idea for us to share a bed." Rin said, muttering the last part.

"It was her idea?" Yukio said, obviously not believing him.

"It's the truth, I swear!" Rin said. Because of all the yelling, Lucy began to wake up. She sat up on Rin's bed and stretched out her arms. All she was wearing was the extra long white t-shirt from the other day.

"Rin? What's with all the yelling?" Lucy said, still half asleep.

"Lucy! Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Rin said.

"No, it's fine. Oh, nice to see you again, Yuki." Lucy said, getting out of Rin's bed.

"Good morning Lucy." Yukio replied.

"And thanks for agreeing to sleep with me, Rin. I would've felt bad if you slept on the floor." Lucy said.

"Oh, it was no problem. I just had to adjust to it." Rin said, scratching to the back of his head.

"Anyway, excuse me. I'll go change in the hall." Lucy said, grabbing the same clothes from yesterday, besides the shirt she already had on, to change into. Lucy then left the room and closed the door behind her.

"See!? It was her idea!" Rin said.

"Fine. You were telling the truth." Yukio sighed. The two of them silently got dressed since they both had to get ready for cram school. They both finished just as Lucy walked back in.

"Hey, are we going somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. We're leaving for cram school. Hope you don't mind coming with us." Rin said.

"No, I don't mind." Lucy said.

"First we need to get something to eat." Yukio said. When he said that, Lucy's stomach growled which caused her to blush.

"Sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry." Lucy said while scratching her cheek.

"Don't worry. We have time, so I'll cook us all up something." Rin said.

"You can cook?" Lucy said.

"Yes. He's actually very good too." Yukio said.

"Really?! Then I can't wait to try some." Lucy said with a smile. They all went down stairs and Lucy and Yukio waited for Rin to finish making breakfast.

"Alright, I'm all done." Rin said, giving Yukio and Lucy plates with rice and eggs on them.

"Thanks Rin." Yukio and Lucy said. Rin sat down with them after getting his own plate.

"Wow! This tastes great!" Lucy said after taking a bite.

"Glad you like it." Rin said with a toothy grin. When Lucy looked at Rin's face, an image of someone smiling like Rin suddenly popped into Lucy's head. The face blurred so she couldn't tell who it was.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Rin asked. She hadn't noticed, but Lucy had been staring at Rin ever since that image popped into her head.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute there." Lucy replied. After that, all three of them ate silently until they all finished eating. Once they were all done cleaning up after breakfast, they all left.

"So, just where is this 'cram school'? Is it in the same building as the actual school?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"Actually, it's technically not in any of these buildings here." Rin answered.

"It's not? Then, where is it?" Lucy asked.

"We're about to show you." Yukio answered, pulling out a key as they all neared a random door of some random building.

"If it's not even here, then where are we going?" Lucy said.

Not even answering her, Yukio put the key in the key hole and, after unlocking the door, he just opened the door and gestured for Lucy to go in first. Lucy looked at Rin and just gesture her to go in as well. Feeling sure enough, Lucy stepped in to see a big endless hallway.

"Whoa! But, how is this place inside of this small building!?" Lucy said, looking in all directions. Yukio and Rin came in after her.

"It's not. The key I used allows us to enter here through any doorway." Yukio explained.

"Wow. You Exorcists are just like us wizards then, huh?" Lucy said with a big smile.

"Haha! She got you there Yukio." Rin laughed. That resulted in Yukio elbowing Rin in the side before he walked towards one of the doors.

"Gah! That hurt you four eyed mole face!" Rin shouted.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, because of what Rin said and Rin's reaction. When Rin saw Lucy laughing, he calmed down while looking in a different direction with a small blush. The two of them finally followed Yukio into the room he entered.

"So is this your classroom, Rin?" Lucy asked, looking around just like she did in the hall.

"Yeah. And-" Rin tried to say.

"Lucy! I'm glad to see you're ok." a familiar voice. Rin and Lucy both looked to see Shiemi come towards them.

"Oh, Shiemi, right? It's good to see you again." Lucy said.

That was when Lucy looked behind Shiemi to see more people. There was a boy with pink hair, a boy with glasses and a shaved head, a boy with brown hair with a blonde streak in it, a boy who for some reason had a puppet, and a girl with purple hair.

"Okumura, who's that?" the boy with the blonde streak in hair asked.

"Guys, this is Lucy. Lucy, that's Izumo Kamiki, Renzo Shima, Konekomaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguro who we all call Bon, and Nemu Takara." Rin said, gesturing to each individual person.

"Nice to meet you all." Lucy said, giving a small bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, really!" Shima said, obviously trying to hit on Lucy. But Rin hit Shima in the face before he could do something stupid.

"Are you here to become an Exorcist?" Kamiki asked.

"No. I was apparently attack by a demon and now most of my memory is gone. So it was decided I'd stay here, and Rin is the one who is watching over me." Lucy answered.

"Wait, you have no memory? And you're supposed to stay around Rin?" Konekomaru said.

"You little pervert." Kamiki said.

"Man Okumura, you are so lucky!" Shima said.

"Wha, hey, don't make it sound like that!" Rin protested, a blush on his face.

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone, take your seats." Yukio said. Everyone did as Yukio said and took their seats. Lucy sat next Rin.

"Ok, as you all know, Lucy will be apart of this class for some time, but she isn't officially a student. Not to mention Rin must be with Lucy at all times. So I expect all of you to not bother Lucy while she is in this class." Yukio said.

"Wow. He seems a lot more professional here than at the dorm." Lucy said.

"You noticed too?" Rin asked. That just made Lucy laugh. After that, they all sat silently through Yukio's lesson.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy followed Rin and his classmates to this room where there was a massive hole that had these huge demon frogs inside. Right now, Shima and Konekomaru were running from one of the frogs.

"Rin, just what class is this?" Lucy asked, her hands on her knees as she leaned forward to look down at the Shima and Konekomaru.

"Oh. In this class, we have to be fast enough out run the frog and predict what it'll do." Rin answered.

"So this is like a physical education class." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Rin said.

"Hey, Okumura!" Bon called out. Lucy and Rin looked in Bon's direction and saw him gesturing to come over to where he, Kamiki, and Shiemi were standing.

"Sorry, Lucy. Mind staying here for a sec?" Rin asked.

"Sure. No problem." Lucy replied. Rin walked over to Bon and the others.

"What's up guys?" Rin asked.

"Look, Lucy is nice and all, but what's wrong with her?" Bon asked.

"Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rin said.

"We're all able to see her eyes, you know. Something is obviously not right." Kamiki said.

When Rin heard that, his eyes slightly widened. It's true, Lucy's eyes clearly show something's wrong with her. Yesterday, the gray area in her eyes were barely noticeable, but now, the grey area is covering almost half of her brown eyes.

"...Ok, yeah. Her memory loss may be because a demon attacked her, but we're looking into what kind of demon attacked her, so just try not to bring it up around her, ok?" Rin said.

"Probably easier said than done, Okumura." Bon said.

Meanwhile, Lucy was still in her same position and location before Rin left. She had been so focused on watching Rin talk to his friends that Lucy just put her attention back on Shima and Konekomaru just when the teacher pulled the frog back and ran out of the room saying about something a 'kitten'.

"What a weird guy." Lucy said. Shima and Konekomaru soon came out of the hole they were in.

"So Lucy, what do you say we go out on our date after school?" Shima said.

"Um, I'm sure I remember not having a date with you." Lucy said, trying to be polite.

"Haha! You even got rejected by a girl with amnesia!" Konekomaru laughed.

"You're too cruel, Konekomaru!" Shima cried.

Lucy was laughing at this, but hearing the two arguing, some voices and images popped into her head. She heard two people, one crying and the other laughing, and she saw a little body and a taller person. Once again, she couldn't make out who they were. She didn't even have to worry about that, because, since she was put into a daze, Lucy accidentally leaned to far forward and began to roll down the steep wall of the hole.

"Lucy!" Shima and Konekomaru exclaim, seeing her falling forward but too late to catch her. Them yelling, though, snaps Lucy out of her trance.

"...Huh? Wha, ah crap!" Lucy said, officially rolling down after she said that. Rin, along with everyone he was talking to, ran over once they heard Shima and Konekomaru yell.

"Lucy!" Rin exclaimed, kneeling at the ledge. Lucy landed roughly on the ground on her front side on the floor.

"Ow. That hurt." Lucy groaned as she got on to her hands and knees.

"You ok, Lucy?" Rin called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell into this-" Lucy began to say as she stood up, but she stopped talking and moving as she got to a kneeling position. The reason why was because she was right in front of the demon frog. Lucy didn't know much about it, so she didn't want to do anything to make it attack her.

"Oh no! She's near the demon frog!" Shiemi panicked.

"Lucy, what ever happens, don't show any fear!" Rin said.

"Easier said than done." Lucy said, finally completely getting to her feet and backing up slowly. However, it was too late for Lucy to take Rin's advice to heart, because the demon frog suddenly roared at her and come closer to her. Lucy eyes widened and her whole back became stiff.

"Lucy!" everyone exclaimed.

Rin was about to jump down to save her, but just as he was about to, a bright light suddenly appeared and something then appeared and punched the frog, sending flying against one of the cages and making it lose consciousness.

"What the?! What was that?!" Kamiki said. When the dust cleared and the light disappeared, everyone saw and man with orange hair and in a tuxedo.

"Who is that?" Shima said.

"...L-Loke?" Lucy said, luckily still remembering him. Said person turned around to look at Lucy.

"Hi princess. I'm glad you're alright." Loke said.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Rin asked, moving next to her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Lucy answered.

"Lucy, who is this guy?" Loke asked.

"I was about to say that." Rin said.

"Rin, this is Loke, one of my spirits. And Loke, this is Rin." Lucy said.

"Lucy, what are we doing here?" Loke asked.

"Well, I don't know where else we'd go." Lucy answered.

"What!? What about the-" Loke tried to say, about to mention Fairy Tail, but Lucy suddenly spaced out again.

 _"Huh...why do I suddenly...feel so...tired..."_ Lucy thought, only to suddenly collapse.

"Lucy!" Rin and Loke exclaimed. Everyone else came down to see what was wrong as well.

"Lucy! Hey, wake up! Lucy" Rin said, shaking Lucy had he held her in his arms.

"Rin, what happened?!" Shiemi asked.

"I don't know! She suddenly just passed out." Rin said.

"We better get her to your dorm, Okumura." Bon said.

"Hold on. Just what's happened her?" Loke demanded.

"We brought her here because she was injured, but it turns out she has amnesia except about her parents and spirits." Shiemi explained.

"What!?" Loke exclaimed.

"We'll explain it all later! Let's just go!" Rin said, carrying Lucy bridal style, with everyone following him to his dorm.

But, what none of them saw was what was happening under Lucy's bandaged shoulder. Just like the color of her eyes, the color of her skin was changing. It was also gradually changing just like her eye. Her skin is becoming white. So they were all right, something is wrong with Lucy, but it's bigger than they can all imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"I want to remember...I want to go home..."_

 ** _"You're mine now...You have no home..."_**

* * *

Letting out a gasp, Lucy's eyes snapped opened. Looking around, what she when she woke up was Rin, Shiemi, and all the others sitting around the bed she was now laying on.

"Lucy! Thank god, you're awake." Rin said.

"Yeah. I was so worried." Shiemi added. Lucy pushed herself up to be sitting in an upright position.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"We were gonna ask you that." Bon said.

"You just suddenly passed out after that guy in the suit appeared." Shima explained.

"Guy in a suit...Oh, Loke! Where is he?" Lucy asked, looking around.

"After we explained your situation to him, he just vanished." Konekomaru said.

"I see. He must've left to tell the others." Lucy said.

"And, um, Lucy?" Kamiki said, getting said person's attention.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Kamiki didn't say anything and just gave her a mirror. Lucy hesitated, but soon took it.

"You probably want to see for yourself." Kamiki said. Lucy looked at Rin, who also had a nervous expression, and slowly lifted up the mirror. What she sees makes her face go pale and almost drop the mirror.

"What...What is this...Wh-why are my eyes..." Lucy said, mixing up her words. She had been out for at least an hour, and in that time, her eye had become completely gray. There is no brown left.

"We thought it wasn't major, but with you suddenly collapsing and now your eyes completely changing, we needed you to see for yourself." Rin said. Lucy just shakily lowered the mirror and silently began trembling, now on the brink of crying. Seeing this, Rin moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her and placed his hand on her's.

"Lucy, I promise. We'll fix this, no matter what." Rin said. Without even looking at him, Lucy just wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. After a few seconds, Rin put one arm around Lucy.

"I'm scared, Rin. I just want my memories back." Lucy sobbed.

"...I know." Rin said, holding her tighter.

* * *

*Fairy Tail*

It had been two days since Lucy disappeared. They constantly checked her apartment and the train station, but she never showed up. Master even sent Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza to the cave where the mission sent her, but they were surprised that nothing was there. They all began thinking maybe Lucy killed the demon, but still wouldn't explain where she would be.

"She wasn't at the cave, and no in the near by city had even seen a girl who looked like Lucy." Erza said.

"Then where the hell could she be?!" Gray said.

"We're still searching, we just need to keep looking." Levy said.

"Gramps, why the hell did you even send Lucy on her own?!" Natsu shouted.

"I had no choice. She was who the Council picked." Master said.

"Since when did you care so much about what the Council says!?" Natsu said.

"Since the matter affected everyone, in our guild and others." Master explained.

"Just how major is this thing anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, why was this demon such a big deal?" Wendy asked.

"...This demon has plagued Fiore for years now. Mage after mage tried to kill it, and even if the demon was pushed out for sometime, it always came back. If the mage wasn't strong, they were killed, and if no mage went to try and kill it, eventually the demon would leave where it lived and go on a killing spree. So, the fake mission was made as an annual sacrifice. Wizard guilds being selected at random." Master explained.

When everyone heard Master's explanation, they all either paled or broke out in a cold sweat. At first, to them, this demon was just some random thing that the Council was stupidly afraid of. But now, they know it was more serious than they all could've predicted.

"But, couldn't they send the Wizard Saints or something?" Happy said.

"They did. Multiple times. I even went once. But, the demon still came back." Master said.

"So, is this demon immortal or something!?" Charla said.

"We don't know. No wizard who has faced it has studied it enough to even know what it is or if it can be killed. We just know, to sedate its hunger, someone must be sent to it." Master said.

"But, wait, when Aries brought Lucy back, didn't she say Lucy couldn't see it. So, what does that mean?" Juvia said.

"Exactly as she said. The demon is somehow invisible to everyone who has faced it. And, those who have faced it before know better than to go after it again." Master said.

"Then why would Lucy go after it again?" Mirajane said.

"Not to mention what happened to her and the demon after Lucy left." Lissana said.

"I don't know. I just hope she is alive." Master said.

* * *

*True Cross Academy*

That night, Lucy, just like before, was in the same bed as Rin, but tonight she kept tossing and turning and tightly clenched the blanket. She was having a nightmare, a continuation of the short dream she had when she passed out earlier.

* * *

 _She was running from something, all around her was darkness as far as the eye could see except for one point of light ahead of her. But, something suddenly wrapped around her neck and made her fall back onto the ground. What ever had her dragged her on the ground for a few seconds until it held her in the air. Lucy tried to make whatever had her let go, but it just tightened its grip around her neck._

 _"Dang it...let go of me!" Lucy said, slightly choking._

 _"That's impossible now." someone said. It was a feminine voice. Lucy thought it sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out from where._

 _"...Why not? Who are you!?" Lucy exclaimed, still trying to pry whatever was around her neck off._

 _After that, Lucy just heard the voice let out an evil laugh. Soon, Lucy finally saw something other than darkness. It wasn't clear, but Lucy saw what looked like the out lining of a women come towards her. When the figure was close to Lucy, it made itself eye level to Lucy and it showed only one feature noticeable. Lucy soon found herself staring into almost glowing purple eyes with black slits. Lucy didn't dare move or even make a sound. The figure in front of her placed one hand on Lucy's cheek._

 _"Hehehe. Don't worry, little one. I promise, all your pain and fear will be gone soon. But, I will warn you, it'll be replaced with something else soon." the person said, breaking out into a fit of maniacal laughter._

* * *

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, sitting up. That resulted in Rin waking up with a small jolt. Yukio stirred, but Lucy didn't seem to wake him. She breathed heavily while sweating after waking up.

"Lucy, what's wrong!?" Rin asked, sitting up beside her.

"I...I just had a nightmare." Lucy said, still shaken.

"What kind?" Rin asked.

"There...there was this other person. Sh-she...grabbed me around my neck and..." Lucy said, shaking even more from remembered the eyes of the person she saw.

"Lucy..." Rin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He was about to say something else, but when Lucy just barely looked at him, even past all of her tears, Rin saw something that made him stay quiet. It was her eyes, they changed again. There weren't just gray anymore, a small amount of purple was just barely visible. And it obviously spreading like the gray was.

"Rin, what's-...It's my eyes again isn't it?" Lucy asked. After first, Rin didn't know how to reply.

"...We'll deal with it tomorrow. Do you think you can get back to sleep?" Rin said.

"Y-yeah. I think so." Lucy said.

With that, they both lied down with their back to each other. But, Rin could still hear Lucy letting out small chokes and sobs. So he eventually rolled over and put an arm around her. He was just barely blushing by doing that, but when Rin felt Lucy tightly hold his arm and become quieter, he knew it was working.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy, Rin, and, Yukio did the same routine as yesterday, but this time, Lucy went to the girls bathroom in the dorm. She wanted to just splash some water on her face, but then she couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror. It was her eyes again. Now, she could definitely see the purple in her gray eyes spreading.

Not only that, but she started unwrapping her right shoulder to only see two hole shaped scars and a completely white shoulder. The white had spread all the way to the base of her neck and to her elbow, so that was why she unwrapped her bandages. Lucy shakily gripped her shoulder, backed up against the wall and slid down it to hug her knees close to her chest as she cried while trembling.

 _"Why is this happening to me..."_ Lucy sadly thought. Her crying was soon interrupted.

"Hey, Lucy?" Rin said, knocking on the outside of the door. Lucy snapped her head up and began wiping her tears away.

"Sorry Rin. Just give me another minute." Lucy said, quickly standing up.

She let out a few sniffles and some tears were still coming up. And Lucy had to explain her shoulder once she was out. But, before she could even think about an explanation, she heard the door open and Lucy turned to see Rin standing in the door way.

"...H-hey, you aren't supposed to be in here, you know?" Lucy said, turning away to try and hide her tears.

"Sorry. Just thought I heard you crying." Rin said, walking up behind her.

"Huh? No, no, I wasn't crying. I just-" Lucy tried saying, waving her hand.

But she was cut off when Rin grabbed her wrist, causing her to unconsciously look up at him with her tears stained eyes. After a few moments of both of them just staring at each other, Lucy finally snapped to her senses and looked away from Rin again.

"You were crying after all." Rin said. Lucy just wiped away the last few tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being a bother, crying my eyes out while you're trying your best to help me regain my memory and figure out why my eyes and skin are changing." Lucy said, still looking at the floor.

"Wait, your skin?" Rin said. Lucy realized what she said and her eyes widened.

 _"Ah crap! I haven't explained that yet!"_ Lucy thought.

Lucy hesitantly looked Rin in the eye, but she was slightly surprised to mainly see worry in his eyes. Instead of explaining it first, Lucy took her hand back from Rin and rolled her sleeve up, exposing her shoulder and part of her arm that was, and was turning, white. Rin's eyes widened when he saw this.

"How long has this been happening?" Rin asked sternly.

"I don't know. I only noticed when it reached part of upper arm, where the bandages didn't cover." Lucy explained, pulling her sleeve down.

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out like your eyes. For now we should-" Rin began.

"No, Rin. Something tells me this isn't something you can just fix. It's even just getting worse!" Lucy said, beginning to shed tears again.

"Lucy..." Rin said.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I'm just really scared and confused, I feel like I'm nothing but a freak." Lucy said, trembling and wiping more tears from her eyes.

When Rin heard her, he visibly stiffened. The way Lucy was feeling was exactly how Rin was feeling when he first realized he had powers and was the son of Satan. Realizing that, Rin thought of something that would definitely make Lucy calm down, even for a little while. Besides, it was something that he needed to show her anyway.

"Hey Lucy. Mind if I show you something?" Rin asked, already grabbing the red sleeve that was already, and always, on his back.

Letting out a few sniffles, Lucy looked up at him with only a few unshed tears in her eyes. Rin threw the red sleeve aside so that Lucy was looking at dark blue sword sheathe. Holding it up horizontally, Rin grabbed the hilt of the sword and began drawing it out of the sheathe. Saying what Lucy saw once Rin unsheathed the sword caused her to be surprised was an understatement. Blue flames completely surrounded the sword, practically surrounded Rin, and small flames appeared on Rin's head.

"Rin...H-how did you..." Lucy said, completely shocked.

"I may be an Exorcist, but Yukio and I are actually half demons ourselves. I have the power of the blue flames, which is sealed in this sword." Rin explained. Lucy looked at the blue flames that were all around Rin now, but once she got over the shock, Lucy couldn't help but get a warm feeling once she saw the flames.

"Have you...always had this power?" Lucy asked, calming down.

"No. When I first found I had these powers, I was completely lost and confused. I didn't want to believe that I was anything related to a demon, but when I could use this power to protect my friends, I accepted it." Rin said.

After hearing that, Lucy completely calmed down. She realized what Rin was explaining to her, so she actually couldn't help but smile. She walked towards Rin until she was right in front of him, where she leaned against his chest. Rin was a little embarrassed by that, but didn't say or do anything.

"You know, Rin, these flames, they don't really burn." Lucy said, looking up at him. Rin then smiled down at her.

"I have great control over them now. Like I said, I use them to protect my friends." Rin said. Lucy took a step back, letting Rin sheath his sword.

"Lucy, like I said, I promise we'll fix this. Together." Rin said. Lucy smiled at him, brighter than before.

"Ok!" Lucy agreed. Rin then moved to grab her hand.

"Now, let's go. Yukio will kill us if we're late any more than we are." Rin said, pulling Lucy behind him. Lucy followed while laughing most of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wizards meet Exorcists

*Fairy Tail*

4 more days had passed since Lucy had disappeared. The entire guild has been looking into anything and all things related to demons in or beyond Fiore. They tried to keep their lives as normal possible, but without Lucy, things were definitely a lot more tense. Even Natsu mostly just sat at a random table all day.

"Hey, Natsu, do you think we could go fishing?" Happy asked, not even close to being as happy as he usually was.

"Maybe later, Happy." Natsu said, even more depressed sounding than Happy.

"Maybe we could go on a mission." Wendy suggested.

"There isn't a single decent job on the board at the moment." Charla said. Next thing everyone knew, the guild doors slammed open, revealing an out of breath Gray and Erza.

"Natsu! Wendy!" they both called out, rushing over to said person.

"What's wrong with you two?" Natsu said, standing up.

"We found out something that could help us find Lucy." Gray said. That immediately caught Natsu's and Happy's attention. Along with everyone else's.

"Really?!" Wendy exclaimed, jolting out of her seat.

"What'd you find?" Levy asked, rushing over to the rest of them, Gajeel and Panther Lilly following behind

"It's a place called True Cross Academy. They apparently deal with demons all the time, they might be able to help." Erza added.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard of that sooner." Charla said.

"How do we get there?!" Natsu asked.

"There's person in one of the next towns over who can help us get there. There's a train leaving in half a hour to the town we need get to." Gray said.

"Then what're we waiting for?! Let's get moving!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm going too! I want to see Lucy as soon as possible." Levy said.

"Gihihi, why not? Better than being stuck here." Gajeel said.

"Then I'll be going as well." Lilly said.

"We'll all go then!" Wendy said, picking up Charla

"Alright! Everyone, let's go get Lucy back!" Natsu said.

With that, they all ran out the guild door and all the way to the station, which lead to a two hour train ride. Erza and Gray lead everyone to the place they mentioned. It wasn't a big place, but it as big as an old magic shop would look. The shop owner was behind a small desk and looked like any regular woman. Except her tough appearance, long black shaggy hair and clothes mostly made of leather, and her smoking a long pipe.

"Hey there. Did you kids need anything?" the lady asked.

"We heard you could help us get to True Cross Academy, is that true?" Erza asked. After blowing out more smoke, the lady smirked.

"Well, well. Haven't gotten one of those requests in awhile. Yeah, it's true. The name's Nan, by the way. And since I'm feeling generous after such a long time, I'll let you all go for free." Nan said, standing up from behind her desk.

"She was gonna charge us?" Gajeel muttered.

"Thank you, Miss Nan." Wendy said.

Nan proceeded to get a key ring that only had one key on it off a random key hook. She motioned for the group to follow her as she went into the back of the store. Once they did, they all were standing in front of a single wooden door. Nan effortlessly put the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

"Alright, here you go." Nan said, opening up the door. They were all very surprised to look through the doorway to see a whole bunch of buildings.

"Holy, how'd you do that?" Natsu asked.

"It wasn't me, it was the key. Use to unlock any door to go anywhere." Nan explained.

"How'd you get it?" Levy asked.

"A story for another day. Anyway, are you going or not?" Nan said.

"Yes. Thank you, Miss Nan." Erza said, leading everyone into the door. Once they all made it through, the door quickly closed behind them. They all looked where they just came from and a was just a small building.

"Wow, that lady wasn't kidding." Happy said.

"Ok, let's go and talk to whoever is in charge here." Erza said. Everyone else silently nodded their heads and followed Erza.

* * *

*True Cross Academy*

At the moment, Lucy was just returning to the Academy with Rin and Yukio after they had a mission to do. Nothing had changed for her, except for the obvious thing that was changing. Now, Lucy's eyes had long since turned completely purple with no pupils in them, and the white skin had spread to cover half of her face and reached her lower thighs, along with her entire right arm was white and her left arm was covered up to the elbow. It was something to worry about, but for now, Rin had been able to reassure Lucy day after day. Also, none of her memories have resurfaced either.

However, one thing throughout these days that Lucy and the others discovered, that Lucy's anti-demon gloves slowed the speed of which the white in her skin spread. So, even when she was asleep or showering, Lucy always had to wear the gloves, considering how fast it was spreading already.

"Rin, do we always have to tag along with Yuki on every mission he goes on?" Lucy asked.

"Hehe. Sorry Lucy, but I gotta go along. How else will I keep him out o f trouble?" Rin said.

"More like get me into trouble." Yukio muttered.

Rin heard that and glared at Yukio while Lucy just laughed. Hearing Lucy laugh made Rin calm down and take her hand in his again. Over all the time they had been together, Lucy and Rin had grown very close, so doing things as holding hands was very common for those two. The three of them were heading to tell Mephisto of their latest job, but that was when a large group of people caught their eye.

"Hey, Yukio, who are those?" Rin asked. From a distance, all the three of them saw was someone in armor, a man with pink, a guy who was shirtless, a kid, a guy with a bunch of piercings, a short girl with blue hair, and three cats.

"Don't know. Must be visitors. I'll talk to them, you guys stay here." Yukio said, walking towards the group of people. Still looking at the group of random people, Lucy placed her free hand on her forehead and wobbled around for a second.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Rin asked, moving right next to Lucy to help her balance.

"Nothing, just...my head...it hurts all of a sudden." Lucy said. Meanwhile, Yukio had reached the small group and got their attention by letting out a small cough.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, we're sorry. My name is Erza, this is Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Charla, and Happy. We come from the guild, Fairy Tail, to see if your academy could help us with something." she explained.

"I see. And just what do you need help with?" Yukio asked.

"We need help finding a friend who may have been involved with a demon attack. Her name is-" Erza began explaining.

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. When Natsu's friends heard him yell like that, they were all surprised. But what Natsu shouted was what shocked Yukio.

"Natsu, I was getting to that." Erza said, glaring at him.

"No, I mean, look! Right over there!" Natsu said, pointing the way Yukio came. Everyone looked to see the blonde girl they were hoping to see talking to someone else.

"I can't believe it, that really is her!" Gray said.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed. Everyone one of them rushed towards Lucy.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Yukio said, following them.

With Rin and Lucy, after hearing her name being shouted, Lucy and Rin looked at where it was coming from and saw the group of people running in their directions. Lucy instinctively hid behind Rin as he also moved in front of her. All of the people stopped right in front of Rin and Lucy.

"Lucy, we're so glad to see that you're alright!" Natsu said, taking a step closer. Which made Lucy and Rin move a step back.

"Just who are you people? And what do you want with Lucy?" Rin demanded. Lucy looked up from behind Rin, and multiple things caught her eye. It was the same marking that was on the back of her hand that was on most of the people in front of her.

 _"They have that mark too? What does it mean?"_ Lucy thought.

"Everyone, please hold on a minute." Yukio said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok, I'm assuming you all know Lucy somehow." Yukio said.

"Of course we do." Happy said.

"Well, there's the problem. You see, when we first brought Lucy here, she had been badly injured. And when she woke up, most of her memories were gone." Yukio explained.

"She lost her memory!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yes. She said she only remembers time with her parents as a child, her name, and spirits." Yukio said.

"But then what about Loke!? Hasn't he said anything to her!?" Gray said.

"You mean the guy in the suit? He has showed up multiple times, but it was almost like whenever he was gonna bring up the past, Lucy always passed out." Rin said. That made Lucy cling to Rin's shirt.

"So, she really doesn't remember us?" Gajeel said.

"That's right. And we're thinking it has something to do with a demon attack, like you people mentioned." Yukio said. That was when everyone finally realized that Lucy was mostly white and she had purple eyes with no pupils. Along with the part of the two hole shaped scars that were visible.

"Lucy..." Levy whispered, her hands over her mouth.

"...Then let us take her home! If we do, she'll-" Natsu tried saying.

"She'll probably just pass out again! We aren't letting her leave until we know she'll be safe." Rin said.

"Why you, who said you could decide that for her!?" Natsu shouted.

"Since I'm the one who's going to protect her!" Rin shouted back.

Throughout the whole time they were all talking, Lucy's head had been spinning like crazy, full of questions and just a dizzy feeling. She kept feeling like something was right in front of her, but she just couldn't make it out to grab it.

 _"This is...too confusing. What'll happen now? Just who are these people? Will I have to leave Rin?..."_ Lucy thought, trembling as she still held part of Rin's shirt. With all of those thoughts racing through her head, it was difficult for Lucy to stay calm or focus on anything.

 _ **"There's no need to worry..."**_ a voice rang in her head. Lucy recognized it, from her nightmare, but that was it. However, this time, once Lucy heard the voice, she was almost instantly put into a trance like state, hey eyes looking more lifeless than before.

 _ **"It's time...Remove your gloves, and leave it all to me..."**_ the voice said. Lucy complied instantly, letting go of Rin's shirt and taking a few steps away from everyone.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Lucy?" Erza said. Lucy, still completely in her trance, didn't even flinch to their words. She just began to silently slip off her gloves.

"Lucy, what are you doing!?" Rin exclaimed.

But, once again, his words didn't even faze Lucy. And, her gloves were already off of her arms. Once they were, Lucy's eyes suddenly widened as she hunched over and tightly gripped her shoulders, letting out grunts and groans of sudden pain.

"Lucy!" everyone exclaimed.

Lucy stumbled around for a few moments before her groans continued, along with the white in her skin suddenly spreading at an accelerated rate, just completely covering both her other arm and reaching her ankles. It also covered her face completely. That all resulted in Lucy slowly standing slumped over, finally quit.

"...Lucy? Are you alright?" Rin asked, taking a step closer.

After a few moments of silence, Lucy began snickering. But, everyone noticed that her voice seemed different. Lucy's laughing gradually became louder until she was standing completely straight while she laughed facing up towards the sky.

"Finally! After all these years, I'm finally free! Hahahaha!" Lucy laughed. Now everyone could definitely tell her voice was different. It was a deeper, feminine voice. Everyone quickly got on guard after hearing Lucy talk like that.

"Hey, what's going on here!? Lucy!?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy soon stopped laughing and turned to face all of friends. But that was when they all saw Lucy's eyes. They were still purple, but now they had black slits instead of pupils.

"Those eyes..." Yukio muttered. Lucy grinned evilly as her eyes appeared to glow.

"You all should stop calling that, because I'm not Lucy." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Demon

"What do you mean you're not Lucy!?" Levy exclaimed. The demon now in Lucy's body just smirked while letting out a small laugh

"I think I know. All of the physical changes that have happened to Lucy, they've been that...'thing's ' doing." Yukio said, grabbing his holstered gun incase a fight breaks out.

"Aw, I'm a 'thing' now? How hurtful. But, I do suppose I need a name now, with this new body. And, considering how I'm a demon and how this girl's name was 'Lucy', calling me 'Lucifer' seems appropriate, doesn't it?" she said, a smirk still on her face.

"Shut up! Just give Lucy back her body!" Rin shouted.

"Hehe. Sorry, but I can't do that. I still need it." Lucifer said.

"You bastard." Gajeel growled.

"Don't worry. I promise to take good care of this new body. Even if I'll make some new changes to it later." Lucifer said. Hearing that, Yukio finally pulled out his guns.

"Just tell us how you even got into Lucy's body." Yukio said, pointing his gun at Lucifer.

"Yukio!" Rin shouted, not pleased that he's pointing a gun at Lucy, at least her body.

"Heh. Want to know more about me, do you? Very well. You see, many years ago, you could say I was one of Satan's closest attendants. But, one day when my power had become a threat to his rule, he banished me from Gehanna. My powers had diminished once that happened. To regain that power, I went after as many sources as I could. Other demons, certain locations, even people." Lucifer began explaining.

"But that doesn't explain why you were in that mountain cave to begin with." Erza said. Lucifer's smirk quickly vanished.

"That's where the fun part ends. Many tried to defeat me, but none succeeded. But, then a certain Exorcist showed up. He didn't defeat me, but he ended up putting seal me, trapping me in the form of snake, limiting me to the small area of that mountain. After many years, those foolish wizards began sending me 'sacrifices'. Soon, I would've gotten bored, but then, they finally sent me this little gem." Lucifer explained, smiling again while running her hand through her hair.

"So that's how it happened. You got into her when she came after you the second time." Charla said.

"But, why Lucy? If you could just control anyone's body, why her's?" Wendy asked.

"Simple. I didn't want to take over just anyone. No one could survive against any of my simple attacks as a serpent, but when I found out this girl had left and willing came back to face me, I knew I found a perfect host." Lucifer said.

"You mean 'slave'. You just took over Lucy's body." Rin growled.

"Come now, I did her a favor." Lucifer laughed.

"A favor!?" Natsu shouted.

"That's right. Thanks to the sad loss of most of her memories, she was so confused and scared whenever little Rin over there wasn't comforting her. But, when things from her forgotten past popped up that he couldn't comfort her for, her mind became all the more open to me to the point where I was able to take over with ease." Lucifer said.

"Wait...so it was my fault?" Rin said, not comfortable saying it or even suggesting that.

"Heh. Who can say." Lucifer chuckled.

"You monster! You got rid of some of her memories all for the purpose of taking her over!? If that's the case, you would've been able to take over, no matter what happened!" Yukio said.

"Hehe. You were always the smart one, Yuki." Lucifer said, emphasizing his name. Hearing that, Yukio's nerves practically took over and he pulled the trigger. Lucifer's right shoulder jerked back, signifying that the bullet hit her in the shoulder.

"Yukio, what the hell!?" Rin shouted, grabbing Yukio's wrist. Before Yukio could protest, he, Rin, and everyone else looked at Lucifer once they heard something metal hit the floor. That's when they all saw the bullet wound heal right before their eyes.

"Being a demon has its advantages. And..." Lucifer said, trailing off to take a deep breath while pulling her head back.

She quickly jerked her head forward, sending something flying at Yukio, only to hit his gun. Yukio immediately dropped the gun, just to see it was hit with something purple that made it give of purple smoke and begin to melt away.

"Now having the qualities of a snake is also an advantage." Lucifer said.

"What the hell?" Gray muttered.

"That's it! If you don't give Lucy back her body, I'll make you!" Rin shouted, getting ready to grab his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son of Satan." Lucifer said. Rin's eyes shrunk, his hand just about to grab the red sleeve on his back.

"You see, to kill me, you must kill her. But for her to live, I must live. Understand? I'm her. She's me. We're one." Lucifer said. Everyone there let out a gasp as their faces went pale.

"No...Y-you're lying!" Rin shouted.

"Sadly I'm not. Still, as a gift to my new host, there is something I can do." Lucifer said.

"And what's that?" Rin said.

"If you accept this offer, you can still be with your precious Lucy by joining me. However, everyone else here will have to be taken care of." Lucifer.

"What!? But she cared about Yukio as much as me!" Rin protested.

"Such an ignorant little demon boy. Seems you didn't even notice her feeling for you. Besides, I personally have no plans of letting that boy live. He reeks of the man who sealed me away more than you do. I believe his name was, Shiro Okumura." Lucifer said.

Before Rin could focus on the ' Lucy had feeling for you' part, he was completely distracted by how she just said she would kill Yukio and how his own father was the one who sealed Lucifer away so many years ago as a snake.

"No way, forget it! I'd never turn on my friends like that." Rin shouted.

"How disappointing. Having Saitan's son by my side would've been fun. Still, this could also be a fun way to take my vengeance on him." Lucifer said, a dark smile on her face.

In the blink of an eye, she had gotten in front of Rin and sent strong right hook towards his face, which connected. He was sent flying back at least five feet backwards before he hit the ground, skidding to a stop. Rin had a large red mark on his cheek now and some blood ran down from his mouth.

"Gah! Dammit!" Rin cursed, getting back onto his feet.

"Hah. My own power makes of up for this girl's lack of physical strength." Lucifer said.

Behind her, Yukio took out his other gun. Lucifer however turned around to see him before her started shooting at her. This time, Lucifer was able to sidestep all of the bullets Yukio had shot at her. It wasn't long before Yukio ran out of ammo.

"Ah crap!" Yukio said.

Seeing an opening, Lucifer moved as fast as before to attack Yukio. But, right as she jumped up to bring her foot down on top of Yukio's head, someone got between Lucifer and Yukio at the last moment. To only being met with her foot landing on a sword covered in blue flames, Lucifer could finally see it was Rin, now covered in blue flames, with his unsheathed sword protecting Yukio.

"My, my. The blue flames of Satan. It has been too long since I've felt their warmth." Lucifer said, jumping down and away from Rin.

"Give her back. She's not yours!" Rin shouted.

"Heh. Well, I suppose those people would think differently." Lucifer said, looking at Natsu and the others.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukio said. Letting out a snicker, Lucifer walked towards the group of Fairy Tail members.

"As I said, people were sent to me as scarifies. This girl was sent to me by these people, thus making her mine. You would all agree, wouldn't you?" Lucy said, standing directly in front of Natsu while leaning forward just enough to make him lean back.

Still, Natsu's and everyone else's expressions just read guilt. What Lucifer was saying was true, they sent Lucy to her, not planning on seeing her ever again. And when she came back, they never planned on letting Lucy do something like that ever again.

"So...she's saying you people SENT Lucy to face that monster!?" Rin raged.

"Not to face me. To be _killed_ by me." Lucifer corrected, looking over her shoulder at Rin. That just made Rin get angrier.

"No! It's not like that!" Wendy cried. Hearing Wendy cry like that made Lucifer chuckle evilly.

"By all means, Lucy would've hated you all for that. She probably would've thought you took her in, when she had run away from her childhood home and hateful father, all so you could use her just for that purpose of being a sacrifice when the time came." Lucifer said, trying to sound as hurtful as possible. Finally, Natsu snapped and grabbed Lucifer roughly by the collar.

"Just shut up! What the hell do you even know about Lucy anyway!?" Natsu shouted. Lucifer actually smirked at him.

"More than you, actually. I did take over her mind and body, remember? I know all of her memories, all of her feelings, and all of her pain. And I can guarantee you, this would cause her the most." Lucifer said.

Natsu almost instantly paled and his eyes widened after hearing that. If she was telling the truth, Lucifer really did know Lucy better than anyone else could. That thought made Natsu slightly tremble and loosen his grip on her collar.

"Also, maybe I should point out one more thing, but my control isn't quite complete yet." Lucifer said. That made everyone jerk their heads up at her.

"What? What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"Notice how the white out my skin only reaches down to my feet, and how I didn't go for the kill when I attacked earlier. That shows that the girl still barely has a consciousness within my mind. So, at the moment, any damage you inflict on me, the pain will go to her consciousness, soon completing my transformation." Lucifer said.

"What!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Hehe. Such a predicament, I must say. You all probably feel so much rage towards me, but now you can't lay a finger on me." Lucifer said.

"Rin! Yuki!" someone suddenly shouted. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see another group of people coming their way. Rin and Yukio quickly recognized that the people were Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Kamiki, and Konekomaru.

"What the hell? Who are those guys?" Bon said.

"No! Stay back!" Rin shouted. With everyone distracted, Lucifer grabbed Natsu's arm and flipped over her head, slamming him onto his back.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. Now free, Lucifer dashed away, right towards Shiemi and the others.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Yukio exclaimed. But, Lucifer was already right in front of them. She dashed right through the group, knocking most of them back, with the exception of grabbing Shiemi by her wrist right as Lucifer past her.

"Ah! Rin!" Shiemi cried, Lucifer slinging her over her shoulder, still running further away.

"Shiemi!" Rin exclaimed, running after Lucifer.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, getting back onto his feet.

Yukio, Bon and the others, and Natsu and the others all quickly followed as well. It wasn't long before Lucifer lead them all a random bridge that was over a deep creek. She skid to a stop right in the middle of the bridge, making everyone who was chasing her stop where the bridge began, in case Lucifer was planning something.

"Lucifer, leave Shiemi out of this!" Rin said.

"Hehe. How I love when people beg." Lucifer said, getting onto the ledge. She then grabbed Shiemi by her arm, only to dangle her over the creek.

"Wah! No, no!" Shiemi cried, gripping Lucifer's wrist.

"Shiemi! What are you doing Lucifer!?" Yukio said.

"Dealing, nothing rash. All my demands are is that you all let me escape, then leaving me alone for twenty-four hours." Lucifer said.

"Twenty-four hours?" Levy said.

"That's right. That's as much time as I'll need to fully take control of this body without harming it. Do that, and this girl lives. Say no, and, well, you can predict the result." Lucifer said.

"Damn. We have no choice." Yukio said.

"But Yukio!" Rin tried to protest.

"None of us are willing to hurt her if Lucy will take the damage. And if we say no, she'll drop Shiemi." Yukio explained. That time, no one could argue with him. Yukio alone then walked towards Lucifer, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Alright, we have a deal. Just give Shiemi back to us." Yukio said.

"Hehe, now that's a wise decision, Yuki." Lucifer said, literally throwing Shiemi into Yukio's arms. After doing that, Lucifer jumped down for the ledge.

"And tell Rin that I'm looking forward to seeing him again." Lucifer said. With that, she took off running towards the city exit, all the while laughing maniacally.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Cooperation

After Lucifer ran off to who knows where, Yukio lead everyone to go and see Mephisto after having Bon, Shiemi and the rest of their friends go back to their dorms. While they all walked there, to say the air was tense between everyone was an understatement. Whenever Rin had the chance, he was glaring daggers at Natsu.

"Mephisto, do you have a second?" Yukio said, opening the door to said person's office. He was sitting behind his desk, as usual.

"Ah, the Okumura boys. And you brought some friends along with you." Mephisto said.

"We have a problem, Mephisto." Rin said.

"Really? What happened? Wait a minute, I notice Miss Heartfillia isn't here...I see." Mephisto said.

"...She's gone. The demon in her took over." Rin explained, his face being covered by his bangs.

"Oh my. Sounds like you weren't able to fix her in time then." Mephisto said.

"We would've had more time, if some people didn't come in and ruin everything." Rin said, glaring at the group of Fairy Tail members. Natsu was the only one to glare back while everyone else shifted uncomfortably.

"I see. And who are these people?" Mephisto said.

"These are the people from her guild. And, they're also the reason why she had that demon was in Lucy." Yukio said, actually sparing the Fairy Tail members a glare over his shoulder.

"Enough! We get it!" Natsu finally snapped.

"Get what!? That it's your people's fault Lucy's been possessed by a demon!?" Rin shouted. That lead to Natsu grabbing Rin roughly on the collar.

"You think we're the only one to blame!? You people are supposed to be in charge of dealing with demons, why didn't you do anything about it sooner!?" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Erza said.

"Rin!" Yukio said.

"...Stop it!" Wendy suddenly cried. That made everyone look in her direction, to see her on the brink of tears.

"Lucy...She wouldn't want us fighting." Wendy choked out. Hearing the little girl say that, the tense feeling in the air finally seemed to fade. Natsu let go of Rin and took a step back.

"She's right. We have to figure what we need to do to find Lucy." Erza said.

"I actually don't think that'll be a problem." Yukio said.

"Why's that?" Levy asked.

"Lucifer said herself, she only needs twenty-four hours to regain her full powers. Once she has, Lucifer will definitely make us come to her, or she'll come here." Yukio explained.

"Lucifer?" Mephisto said.

"Yeah. That's the name the demon gave itself since it took over Lucy's body." Gajeel explained.

"...Actually, that's her real name." Mephisto said. That caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, you knew her?" Rin said.

"Yes. Years ago, she served Satan but tried to revolt, resulting in her banishment and later on her sealing." Mephisto said.

"So her story wasn't a lie after all." Gray said.

"But, that's not all there is to her." Mephisto added.

"What else is there then?" Happy said.

"A major reason she revolted is because Satan used all of her fellow familiars, more like servants, as power by taking all of there's. Inevitably killing them." Mephisto said.

"So...she just wanted revenge?" Charla said.

"That's part of it. She originally was planning a revolt to begin with. That's probably still her main intention, but who knows how many people she'll kill to do it." Mephisto said.

"So it really doesn't matter. She still needs to be stopped." Natsu said.

"Since it really is her, then this may be a greater problem than we predicted." Mephisto said.

"How bad is it?" Yukio asked.

"Now that she had a body again, she is just as dangerous as Rin if he went berserk with his flames, maybe closer to Satan's own level. Not too mention the body she picked is a wizard's, just adding to her power." Mephisto explained.

"And it was Lucy's body, no one here is willing to hurt her." Rin added.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles. That earned him an elbow to the gut from Levy.

"The point is, Lucifer is strong, dangerous, and is in a situation where the odds are in her favor. We may need too send our best to deal with her." Mephisto said.

"Mephisto, you have to let us be the ones to go after her." Rin said.

"I don't know. You all have strong connections to her, so you may not be willing to hurt her." Mephisto said.

"Please sir, it has to be us. She needs us more than ever." Erza insisted. After a few moments of silence, Mephisto finally answered.

"Very well. But, all of you must work together if you hope to beat her. She was already one of the strongest demons in Gahanna, who knows how strong she'll be now." Mephisto warned them.

"Thank you." most of them said before leaving the room.

"So, what's going to be our plan?" Wendy asked.

"Like I said, we have only twenty-four hours to prepare. So we'll need everything we can get our hands on that can dispel a demon's presence." Yukio said.

"But nothing that would hurt Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Of course." Yuko answered. After that point, they all walked in silence up until they all left the building.

"Rin, mind of I talk to you for a second?" Erza said.

"Um, alright." Rin said, sounding unsure. The two stepped away from the group that continued walking away.

"Rin, what that demon said, do you any idea if it was true or not?" Erza asked.

"What, you mean Mephisto?" Rin asked. Erza simply shook her head.

"I mean Lucifer. And how she said Lucy had feelings for you." Erza said seriously. Hearing that, Rin really looked through his mind to remember that. When he did, his face became a deep shade of red.

"O-oh yeah. W-well..." Rin mumbled.

"So, does she actually have feelings for you? Or, at the very least, do you have feelings for her?" Erza asked.

He actually didn't know how to fully answer that question. He wanted to say yes, he really did, but Rin didn't know about Lucy's feelings towards him. Sure, they've been together for awhile, but with her memories gone, there was still much to Lucy that he didn't know. After all that thinking, he finally had as best of an answer he could think of.

"...I don't know about Lucy, but...I know I do have feeling." Rin answered. There was a long period of uncomfortable silence between them before Erza let out a sigh.

"Thank you for telling me. I just wanted to know." Erza said.

"Why though?" Rin asked.

"If this all works out, and Lucy comes back to her senses and regains her memories...I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't be hurting her by taking her home." Erza said. Rin froze for a second after hearing that. With that in mind, questions raised through his mind. If Lucy did get her memories back, what would happen?

"What if she doesn't regain her memories?" Rin asked.

"...Then we'll just see what she wants." Erza answered, another long period of silence coming between them.

"We should probably catch up with the others." Rin said, breaking the silence.

"Right. I won't tell the others about this, at least not yet. I want to see if we'll actually be able to save Lucy first." Erza said, walking past Rin.

"Thanks. And we will save her." Rin said, following Erza.

 **(A/N: I know it's shorter than my usual chapters, but I promise my newer chapters will be longer!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Lucifer

As the final hours of the 24 hour limit passed, Rin, Natsu, and everyone else going prepared. Levy ad Yukio, once prepared, began searching for the where-about of Lucifer. In the few hours they lost her, Lucifer somehow was already being reported about all throughout the nearest areas. The last place she was reported was actually pretty far, but that still wasn't a problem for them.

"Ok, now the 24 hours are practically over, we'll all be leaving now to the last known sighting of Lucifer. It'll be quick using our special keys." Yukio said.

"Do you have any plan of freeing Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I memorized a few mantras and have plenty of holy water on hand. If those don't work, then I honestly don't think there'll be any way to save her." Yukio explained.

"We will save her!" Rin exclaimed.

"I know how you feel Rin, but don't forget, this is still an evil and powerful demon we're dealing with." Yukio said.

"I don't care! I'll save her, no matter what." Rin said, tightly clenching his fist.

"We all will." Wendy reassured him.

Now that everyone was calm again, Yukio stood in front of everyone as he took out his special key to use on the door. When the door was opened, Yukio lead everyone through it, leading them directly into the city Fresha, one of the oldest cities that was practically sitting right between where everyone just was and where Lucifer was sealed away.

"So, this was the place Lucifer was last seen?" Gray wondered aloud.

"Right. And going on what little information we have on her, the best places to start are the most empty areas." Yukio said.

"Sounds like a plan. We should probably all slit up if that's the case. If you find anything, do something to let everyone know where you are." Erza said.

With everyone agreeing on that, they all went off in different directions of the city. Every path they all took basically lead them to the outskirts of the city or to the higher places like hills and tall buildings. After what felt like hours of searching to everyone, the sound of a gun shot that came with a red flare in the air caught everyone in the group's attention. The place they all met was at a massive tunnel in small hill. Yukio was waiting there for everyone.

"Yukio, you found where she was hiding?" Rin asked, rushing to his brother's side.

"Yeah. When I got close to this place, I could just sense the blood lust coming from there." Yukio explained.

"I don't care how dangerous she is. We aren't leaving without Lucy." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"For once, we agree." Rin said.

Everyone went into the cave at once. It seemed to be leading further down than just straight inward. After about 10 to 15 of minutes of walking, the large group found themselves in an underground cavern that had purple and blow crystals that lit up the cavern enough for everyone to see, even as they were underground.

"Sure picked one hell of a place to hide." Gajeel said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice echoed in the cavern.

The entire group got into battle positions when they heard that familiar voice. After the voice came the sound of claws tapping on the ground. The taps came one after another, like someone walking. They were able to pin point the sound coming from behind the biggest crystal in the cave. Soon, the source of the tapping, which they all guessed was Lucifer, reveled itself. But, when they saw Lucifer, the faces' of the entire group paled, Levy and Wendy specifically covered their mouths in shock.

"Th-that's...No way..." Rin said.

"That witch..." Yukio grunted.

"No...Lucy..." Happy trailed off, shaking.

What everyone saw was still Lucy's body, but Lucifer had made some 'changes', as she said she would. Lucifer's hair was now black, ankle length, and was spiky all over, excluding her bangs which resembled a raven's peak. And, already assuming from the tapping, Lucifer's now bare feet and hands both had razor sharp claw-like nails. Her skin was now completely white, some scales even on her arms, legs, and cheeks.

Everyone already knew of Lucifer's purple eyes, but they could see she now had fangs, as she was smirking with her teeth visible. She somehow got her hands on a navy blue kimono top that stopped around her forearms instead of her shoulders that was tied closed at her waist with a crimson sash. Lucifer's last article of clothing was a simple pair of bike shorts and a midriff black tank-top underneath the kimono top.

"So, do you all like my changes? I think this suits this girl very well." Lucifer said, twirling a strand of hair.

"You bitch! What have you done to Lucy!?" Natsu growled.

"I said I was going to make changes, remember?" Lucifer said, nonchalantly walking towards the group.

"Even if you did, with full control, now we don't have to worry about hurting Lucy!" Erza said, equipping her black bat armor.

"Hehe. Even ignoring that fact, you people can't win." Lucifer said, stopping in front of the giant crystal.

"It's one of you against all of us!" Levy declared.

"Ha. You honestly think numbers will give you even a small advantage? There's a reason why Satan thought I was a threat." Lucifer said, holding out one of her arms.

Then, the instant she clenched her open hand, Lucifer's whole body was engulfed in what appeared to be purple flames. Rin and Yukio recognized it before anyone else. It resembled the same way flames covered Yukio's body when Satan possessed him. But, the shape the flames took were different. On both sides of her head, Lucifer's flames curved upwards, and by the base of her back, the flames created a long tail. The shape lead everyone to recognize the shape as that of a cobra.

"Fire?! No way!" Charla gaped.

"It's...Satan's flames. But, how?" Yukio said.

"Hehe. Mine aren't as strong as Satan's flames, but I use them with much better control." Lucifer said, simply snapping her fingers to make her tail made of flames shoot towards Rin, Natsu, and the rest of the group.

"Everyone, move!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping out of the way himself. Everyone was able to dodge as well, but smaller flames remained where they stood.

"Damn you!" Natsu shouted, charging at Lucifer. Even with his fists engulfed in flames, when Natsu constantly tried to land a hit on Lucifer, she just moved out the way by moving back and forth like a leave swaying in the wind.

"Hahaha. I know all of your moves, Dragneel. My little Lucy has seen all of your fights, and with my snake abilities, I can dodge with the simplest of motions." Lucifer said, ending her sentence by grabbing Natsu's wrist when he tried punching once again. With a strong grip keeping Natsu in place, Lucifer proceeded to land consecutive blows on his face and chest at high speeds.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, flying above. It wasn't long before Erza came flying in, swing a dual set of swords down on top of Lucifer, forcing her to let of Natsu and jump back.

"Ah, the lovely Titania. You know, if you came to me, maybe you would've had the pleasure of being my new host." Lucifer smirked. Not even bothering with a reply, Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, which she used to attack Lucifer.

 **"Heaven's wheel: Scatter Petal!"** Erza exclaimed, already being airborne.

Even with all of the consecutive blades being thrown down at Lucifer, she barely had to move her feet and the rest of her body to avoid all of the blades. When the dust cleared, Lucifer was once again unscathed from another attack.

"Dammit..." Erza grunted.

"Attacking consecutively or precisely. Always your predictable but effective fighting style." Lucifer said. Once that was said, Lucifer suddenly vanished from everyone's sight.

"Where is she?" Erza said, looking below her.

"Erza, above you!" Gray exclaimed.

Even as Gray exclaimed that, Erza was too slow to look behind herself to see Lucifer ready to slam her heel on Erza's head. When Lucifer landed her blow on Erza's head, Erza was slammed directly onto the ground, enough force applied to create a crater where Erza landed. It took Erza a few moments before she tried to stand up.

"Heh. Expected more from the great and mighty Erza Scarlet." Lucifer said, landing a good distance away from the red haired swordswoman. Further away from where she stood, Gray was now also preparing to attack.

 **"Ice Make: Cannon!"** Gray exclaimed.

Just as the name describes the attack, a massive cannon made of ice shot out an equally large chunk of ice directly at Lucifer. It appeared like it was going to hit her, but at the last minute, Lucifer effortlessly used the flames that enveloped her to split the ice in two, causing it to miss her just as it melted.

"Gray Fullbuster. Shouldn't you be home with your little water girlfriend, Juvia?" Lucifer said, slowly turning to Gray.

Before Gray could react to that statement, Lucifer moved at incredible speed to be able to be right behind Gray before he could realize it. Lucifer roughly slammed her foot on Gray's back, sending him flying forward before he skidded on the ground a few times, slowly coming to a stop. Next was Wendy, who was further back as well.

 **"Sky Dragon: Roar!"** Wendy cried. A spiral of wind enveloped where Lucifer stood. When all of the wind finally dissipated, once again, Lucifer had just disappeared.

"Wh-wha?!" Wendy panicked. Before she could continue panicking, Wendy's whole body stiffened when a cold scaly hand landed on her head.

"Little, little, Wendy. You really shouldn't be here. After all, you were always such a pacifistic whiner." Lucifer whispered in Wendy's ear, ending it by slamming Wendy's face into the ground. Since she didn't seem to be moving, it was obvious Wendy was knocked unconscious.

"Wendy!" Charla exclaimed, rushing to Wendy's side. Now, it was Rin's turn when he lunged at Lucifer with his sword unsheathed. His sword collided with Lucifer's arms that she put crossed in front of her, pushing her back at least a few feet.

"Rin. You finally decided to see me personally." Lucifer said, smiling.

Letting out a low growl, Rin pulled his sword off her arms to try and swing it down on her. Lucifer easily jumped back and out of the way, but behind her, Natsu jumped up behind her and was close to landing a hit on the back of Lucifer's head before she just barely moved. Natsu and Rin started attacking her in a pattern, even if they were constantly missing. It was soon enough to push Lucifer back against the wall.

"Gottcha!" Natsu and Rin exclaimed, each about to actually land a blow on her. But, just before they did, the flames around Lucifer vanished her arms went over her head, blocking her eyes and most of the view of her head.

"Natsu! Rin! Please stop!" Lucifer shouted.

But, her voice was now completely different. Hearing that difference in her voice made both flame-using fighters stop their attacks before they made contact, both of their faces now suddenly appearing much more pale and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"W-wait, wasn't that..." Rin muttered.

"It couldn't be..." Natsu said.

Slowly, Lucifer lowered her arms, revealing her face. When she was clearly visible, Natsu's and Rin's mouths gaped open while they couldn't help but back away. The face the two boys now saw wasn't Lucifer's, with her white skin, purple eyes, and black hair. It was Lucy. _Their_ Lucy, blonde hair, normal light tan skin, and her warm brown eyes.

"Lucy..." Natsu and Rin said under their breath. Now, both of them having their guard down, Lucy suddenly wickedly smiled.

"You naïve little fools!" Lucy laughed, slamming her foot down on the ground with enough force to send Natsu and Rin flying back a few feet before slamming back onto the ground.

"Rin!" Yukio exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"What happened?!" Levy said, rushing over with Gajeel right behind her. Before either Natsu or Rin could answer, Lucy, or still Lucifer, now stood before the remaining fighters. They could now all see that Lucifer only made herself look like Lucy from the neck up, not too mention changing her voice to now match Lucy's.

"Come now. You should've known I had another trick up sleeve." Lucifer said, still using Lucy's voice and face.


End file.
